Late Night Conversations
by autumneuphoria
Summary: The gAang have a talk deep into the night about their current lives.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

_The thing about having late night conversations is that we sometimes embarrass ourselves…_

The ricocheting waves of laughter could be heard from far down the halls of the Royal Palace, breaking the usual cloak of silence that clung to every inch of the area.

The boisterous sounds could be easily recognized as those of the six war heroes: the still-childish ones of the Avatar Aang; the surprisingly lady-like one of the great Master Earthbender Toph; the snorts and cackles of Water Tribe Chief Sokka; the giggles of Kyoshi Warrior Suki; the occasionally loud ones of Fire Lord Zuko; and the light-hearted ones of Master Waterbender Katara.

All their distinct releases of happiness were merged into one big ball of exploding sounds that sometimes startled the guards who rounded the palace halls. But obviously, the good friends were too wrapped up in their own little bubble of a reunion to keep the guards' comfort in mind.

"So that's it? You got scared of your _three-year old son _coming up behind you and surprising you?" the Fire Lady scoffed at her brother, an amused smile slipping over her face.

Sokka's eyes widened as he lurched forward on his plush, burgundy seat. "Taro really did scare me! He lunged at me with his little clawed hands—" at this, he imitated the claws of a lion turtle and clawed the air, earning a few giggles from the women, "—and just gave the loudest growl that a toddler could make! He went all raaww—" but just before he could give a full-blown imitation of a deep, loud roar, a breathless burp was emitted from the back of his throat.

The air inside the family room was suddenly still and all was quiet except for the fire crackling in the fireplace. All five members of the gAang turned to look at the warrior, whose cheeks have been tainted with a deep red, his shoulders suddenly hunched and a sheepish smile on his face.

Then, the stillness was pierced with the erupting laughter of his friends, Toph and Aang even rolling on the floor laughing, while Suki and Katara had tears falling down from their eyes, Zuko slapping him on the shoulder repeatedly, his cheeks flushed red.

Sokka scowled. "That was not funny."

"Of course it was, Snoozles! You were all ready to make what I'm assuming was a failed imitation of Taro's roar when you just blasted us with your sea kumquat death breath!" it was a mystery how Toph had managed to get the rebuttal out despite her hysteric fits of laughter.

"I agree with Toph! That was plain genius, Sokka!" Aang backed up his wife, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"I cannot believe you just tried to copy Taro and failed miserably!" Suki gasped for air before breaking down into a fit of giggles again.

"I can't believe you betrayed me, Suki. And I thought you were a good wife." Sokka pouted, earning a smack in the head for his statement.

* * *

_…our eyelids get heavy and the words seem to be heavier (sometimes lighter)…_

As the night droned on, the Avatar released a heavy yawn, his eyelids starting to droop. "I'm getting tired, I'm going to hit the sack, guys," he stood up and stretched lazily, his announcement receiving nods.

"You coming, Sifu Toph?" he turned from his position in the doorway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Toph got up from her seat and made her way to her husband, muttering something about growth spurts ending and the rush to reach Dreamland.

* * *

_… and sometimes, we just confuse the words we hear to be something more._

"So how many kids do you want, Katara?" Suki asked her sister-in-law as their husbands began talking about starting families.

Katara smiled mischievously. "A million."

Suki laughed at the joke, but obviously, the Fire Lord didn't. "_A million?!_ Katara, are you serious?! We'd be long _dead_ before we reached the _fiftieth _child!"

Katara laughed at her husband's outburst. "I was just kidding, Zuko. Geez, Sparky!" she smirked as Zuko scowled at Toph's nickname.

Sokka smiled deviously. "Why, Zuko, don't you want to have a million kids? That way you'll always be at it with—"

As the three remaining friends realized where he was headed, they all lounged at him to cover his mouth, piling on top of him in the process.

"Oww! What in the name of Agni are you guys doing?!" he screeched as they all lay on top of him.

"Preventing you from saying something disgusting!" Katara exclaimed as she helped her husband get up.

"But it's true! Zuko'd _really_—"

"SOKKA!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, don't get your binding in a twist!"

* * *

_But eventually, we have a few moments…_

"G'night, Sifu Toph," Aang whispered to his wife as he cuddled next to her and her slightly growing belly. "G'night little guy."

* * *

_… alone with the people we love…_

"You know I didn't mean to be a 'bad' wife, right?" Suki chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she and Sokka tucked themselves under the duvet covers of the guest suite.

Sokka laughed. "Suki, I was kidding myself! You're like, the best wife. _Ever._" he beamed down at his wife and she mirrored it.

"You're the best husband, Sokka."

* * *

_…and hear sincere, heartfelt words._

"About the million kids—" Zuko started as they made their way back to their chambers after making a detour of feeding the turtle ducks.

"I was just kidding—" Katara interrupted, only to be interrupted as well.

"I know, but I was just going to ask…would you want to maybe…start a family soon?" Zuko's face flushed a hundred colors of red as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara stopped in her tracks to gape at him for a second, making him feel like she was going to say no.

"I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay. I was just—" Zuko began rambling, only to have her hug him tight.

"I'd love that, Zuko. I'd really do."

* * *

10/25/12


End file.
